Javan al-Kassis
Javan al-Kassis is an albino Sarquil merchant and a time mage who stops by in Alent from time to time during his journeys. He's a friend of Marcuccio and shares a history with Alent's Threshold district and its demonic denizens. Biography Early Years Javan al-Kassis's appearance, magical abilities, and lack of athleticism always left him a bit of an outcast in his Sarquil tribe's warrior culture, but he managed to make the most of it and was supported by his rather large family. Like most during the last decade, his life was turn upside down when the Cataclysm and demonic invasions destroyed his home and tribe, leaving only Javan to barely survive. He eventually joined up with a few refugees from his village bound for Alent. Javan spent the rest of his childhood there trying to improve his magical talents and build up some semblance of his people's fighting ability (he's still working on the latter). During this time he also got involved in gang activities and befriended Marcuccio, but the events he witnessed in Alent's Threshold district and his meeting with Threshold's matron Jahi Gallu changed his outlook on life permanently. Eventually, in part due to growing up and because of his experiences in Threshold, Javan became a traveling merchant and spends most of his time traveling, though he always returns to Alent. He doesn't really hold any ties to his former home in the Sultanate of Karaganda, and has no deeper bond between his fellow Sarquil anymore as he now considers himself independent. Godslayer Era Defiler's Touch After having visited Alent to resupply, Javan headed out of the city to get the merchandise to the towns in Western Libaterra. He offered a ride to a lone elf who was braving the stormy weather outside, and the elf introduced himself as Razravkar Dominus. After Javan had heard that the elf wished to leave Alent, he suggested that Razravkar could accompany him on his journeys to the western towns. They also met with and ended up accompanied by the drunk dwarf Thorn Stronghelm who was headed for Reign, which incidentally was one of the locations Javan intended to visit. More info later. Day of the Damned More info later. A Cry in the Dark More info later. Deceiver's Gambit More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Javan : What he is called. Appearance Rather tall, he has more of a runner's build than a fighter's. Though his hood obscures most of his face, and he leaves little else uncovered, it's easily noticeable that he has a very gaunt face and that he's much paler than the average Sarquil, so much so that it's not easy to tell simply from his appearance that he's even one to begin with. Should his hood come off, it becomes more obvious what's going on: colorless hair and piercing red eyes make it clear that Javan is albinistic. Nearly invisible eyebrows make his already large eyes look even more grotesquely bulging. Personality and Traits Javan's easygoing demeanor hides a more thoughtful and serious young man. While still a little clueless to the ways of the world, Javan is by no means naïve and his own circumstances have already led him to question the nature of things. Overall though, Javan is still very much a relaxed individual, easily accepting of the situations around him with an enthusiastic sense of adventure. He's a little lost, on a "purpose" sort of level at the moment. This, his accepting nature, and his general loneliness feed into his willingness to follow pretty much anything or anyone who’s not a total asshat. Has a slight "thing" against demons, what with his home and people being ruthlessly killed by them, but also realizes that it might not be the healthiest thing to hang on to. Powers and Abilities He knows how to adequately use his scimitar and sword-breaker in battle. He also knows basic time magic spells (slightly slowing or speeding up moving objects). He wields an ordinary, thin scimitar and a sword-breaker. Despite the name, these daggers aren't really used to break swords, except maybe the flimsiest of blades. They just parry or catch them in their teeth. Relationships Marcuccio Marcuccio is a bit more of a serious guy than Javan, but both share a certain sense of fun and easygoing-ness around the seedier elements of the world due to their childhoods. He's just typically the one who had to rein in Javan's more short sighted actions in their youth. He still has some concern that Javan's got issues that he let's run his life, but less so in recent years. Razravkar Dominus Javan wondered about Razravkar's reasons to hastily leave Alent but he took him with him anyway. Once he heard of Razravkar's reasons for leaving, he became more sympathetic towards him and saw no reason not to help him out while they were travelling together. He even resolved to become Razravkar's attorney during a trial held by the Clergy of Artemicia, and eventually helped clear Razravkar's name and had the court set the necromancer free. Refan d'Zarnagon Refan and Javan met in Threshold by chance, and both got involved with helping Jahi quell a demon teen rebellion. Refan was confused by Javan's politeness and cunning and him being fine walking around demons, something he couldn't quite grasp. Despite their differences, the two became an effective enough duo and succeeded in their objective albeit it came with a cost. They got separated soon after and didn't reunite until the Northern Horde forced their hand. Although Refan's not sure whether to consider Javan an ally after his bad experiencing working alongside others, he nevertheless deems Javan trustworthy and powerful enough to keep around. Javan, likewise, sees potential in Refan and hopes to steer him towards doing good. Thorn Stronghelm Javan and Thorn got along pretty well as soon as Javan had picked him off the road. Thorn's humour cheered up the often long, monotonous carriage rides although Javan seemed to be the more idealistic one of the two. Although he grew suspicious about Thorn being more cunning than he appeared, Javan nevertheless appreciated Thorn's help. The two parted ways after their adventure in Reign and haven't seen each other since. See also *Marcuccio *Razravkar Dominus *Thorn Stronghelm Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Magicracy of Alent Category:Sultanate of Karaganda Category:Third Age